fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Evilness and Goodness
Evilness and Goodness "Evilness and Goodness" is a new point system for the Icelantica Region and beyond. Players can choose whether they want to be good or evil, which in turn opens up other doors down the road... such as quests, pole addons, and elite fish that are all available to the appropriate evilness/goodness calling. The two indicators are separate and do not have any permanent effects on the game and everyone can go back and play both paths, if they so choose. Earning Goodness and Evilness points Goodness and Evilness points are awarded through various actions such as purchasing items or chum, specific actions and fishing. Earning points through equipment purchases Buying boats, poles or pole addons typically awards 1 goodness/evilness points per 100 gold spent. For example, purchasing the Hybrid Cruiser / Toxic Cruiser earns 2,500 goodness/evilness points respectively. Purchasing the Holy Liberator / Evil Obliterator will earn 5,000 goodness/evilness points respectively. Purchasing pole addons also award points at the same ratio. There are some exceptions to this ratio; purchasing the Algaenite or Planktonite poles for Sig's Underwater Lab levels awards 14,000 points when spending 700,000 gold and the Royal Rescuer and Pyratic Plunder in Parribea awards 16,000 points when spending 800,000 gold (2%). Other resources (for example the Augers) also awards 2% of the gold value. The number of Goodness/Evilness points is described with each item description. Earning points through Chum Buying the Icelantica chum (Veggie Blend Chum and Nail Goo Chum) awards Goodness/Evilness points at the rate of 5 points per chum. The Living chums of Sig's Levels (Algae Chum and Plankton Chum) awards at the rate of 15 points per chum purchased. The Parribean chums (Gold Goop Chum and Diamond Dip Chum) awards 20 Goodness/Evilness points per chum purchased. If you use Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum then you are awarded 200 points per chum after every cast with a respective pole. Earning points through other actions Drilling in the Icelantica locations of San Digloo and Lake Freezberg awards Goodness and Evilness points at the rate of 50 and 100 points per hour since the last drill, up to a maximum of 8 hour (400 and 800 points respectively) You may also either gain or lose goodness/evilness points tackling the various enemies that prowl the icy lands; the Flying Penguin from San Digloo, the Rabid Raccoon from Lake Freezberg and the Polar Bear from Snowpeak River. Earning points through fishing Goodness and Evilness points are also awarded each time the respective pole is used to catch a fish. The amount of points awarded varies per fish, calculated at 5% of the point value of that fish (rounded up). Tables listing the minimal point value per fish per island are shown below. Icelantica Sig's Underwater Lab Parribea Note that other Farovian fish also reward Goodness/Evilness points, but as the points awarded are 5% of the point value of the fish, most fish at those locations provide little reward - even more so once the high cost of repairing a broken Holy Liberator / Evil Obliterator at Blue Crescent is taken into consideration. A Captain Trip earns the appropriate ratio of this amount depending on what number trip that was. Tournament casts award 5% of the release points rewarded for that catch. See Tournament Release Points for the list of release points for all fish. Bringing crew members on Crew Trips also awards Goodness/Evilness points at the rate of 5% of the standard point value for bringing crew on trips. So bringing one crew member, currently worth 50 points, equates to 2 Goodness/Evilness points. Two crew members worth 100 additional points awards 5 Goodness/Evilness points and the maximum of 3 crew members of 150 points, rewards an additional 7 Goodness/Evilness points. Goodness and Evilness points are also awarded during Night Fishing in the appropriate locations, for 5% of the received points. Category:Gameplay